


The Clean Up Crew

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm garbage and so is this story I'm sorry, M/M, Maybe ships in later chapters, Mondatta lives AU, Multi, The Clean Up Crew is magical and cleans messes, The rest of the Overwatch crew will show up, completely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: When shit hits the fan, and messes are made, the Clean Up Crew is here to prevent and/or lessen the effects.Originally, they were unofficially allied with Overwatch and, to an extent, Blackwatch, but after the disband, they had been in the shadows, trying their best to silently and swiftly repair areas in turmoil, always unseen and unknown to the ones they were saving.Now, with the recall, they return once more to aide Overwatch.Unofficially, yet again.





	1. Thwarting Assassinations

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop I've been sitting on this for a while.  
> Fair warning, there's like. Three nonbinary characters that go by pronouns like xe/xem/xirs/xemself, ey/em/eir(s)/emself, and it/its/itself pronouns, as well as one that goes by they pronouns, and another that goes by she pronouns.  
> There are also two trans men. Also I'm working on how to properly use the xe and ey pronouns so any help is appreciated. 
> 
> Yes, all of the original characters are Trans/NB, and a few are briefly mentioned in this chapter. More of them will be seen in later chapters.

A cloaked figure floated above the city.

He could see everything he needed to see from his vantage point, and with the invisibility he cast onto himself, no one could see him.

He reached out his magic, taking note of the members of his crew, of the civilians, of the enemy.

"Ajax, report." He spoke into the com. "Have you located the EMP?"

There was a bit of a buzz, before the voice of a young man could be heard over the com.

 

"I got it, jefe. Gettin' ready to disarm it. Mr. Calloway is here watching my back." Ajax reported.

"Don't worry, F5." Came the voice of Mr. Calloway, or Haskil, over the com, eir voice smooth and confident. "I'll take care of our little Ajax. You worry about the sniper."

Beneath the mass of enchanted hooded cloaks and robes, F5 smiled, although no one could see it.

"We both know I have more to worry about than that." He replied playfully before getting serious, and barking out orders. "Finley. You and I need to be ready with shields for the civilians. Our primary concern are the Omnics, since if the worst happens, and Ajax is unable to disarm it, they will be the ones to die. My magic will guide you in protecting them."

"Right!" Finley answered, xirs voice holding some harder, more serious tones in addition to the bubblyness the crew was accustom to.

"Frankie, Dimples, stand ready just in case the humans get injured. Lazarus, continue to be vigilant and do not hesitate to strike down any enemies that would try to harm Finley as xe is busy with the shields. Rowan and Juniper, you two need to guard the healers." F5 continued.

There was a chorus of responses through the com from each of the crew members.

"And now, we wait." F5 sighed out, before concentrating his magic, guiding Finley so xe could shield the Omnics below.

Luckily, he could multi-task, and as he shielded the civilians, he kept himself aware of the enemy sniper.

She was taking her position after smacking a few rooftop guards around, waiting for her target to come out.

In the crowd, F5 felt a familiar presence.

Tracer, from Overwatch.

F5 smirked to himself.

So the rumors of the recall were true, it seemed.

He kept that in mind as he waited, calm as the eye of a storm.

He could feel it.

It was time.

He smirked at the unintentional pun, as Tracer and Widowmaker began their dance.

Heh.

Tracer.

Time.

F5 watched as it all unfolded, the guards ushering Mondatta into a vehicle, Tracer and Widowmaker still duking it out.

"The EMP has been disarmed." Ajax informed over the com. "All that's left is the sniper."

"Good job, kid." F5 answered. "Our main concern now is making sure Mondatta gets out of here safely, and that the sniper at least leaves."

A chorus of affirmative responses rang out from the com as F5 glided a bit closer.

Widowmaker and Tracer were in the air, the sniper taking her shot.

The bullet went through Tracer's chronal accelerator, leaving the ex-pilot unharmed, but the bullet was making its way to its intended target.

And it would have made it, if F5 hadn't fucked with the bullet as it soared through the air.

His magic caused it to veer off course, instead hitting near Mondatta.

Bet that would piss Widowmaker off, if not confuse the hell out of her.

The Omnic monk was safely in the vehicle, the EMP disarmed, and the assassination thwarted.

"Mission success. Frankie, Dimples, tend to any wounded. Afterwards, we're headed back to base. Good job out there." F5 proclaimed, the smile on his face heard in his words.

There were whoops of victory heard on the com line, and some amused giggles from Haskil, all causing F5's grin to widen, before fading into a thin line as he turned his attention to Tracer and Widowmaker.

The sniper managed to escape, and F5 felt the pleased thrill of victory dim as a thought arose in his mind.

'This is far from over.'


	2. Meetings and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clean Up Crew decides to do something about the recall.
> 
> Haskil tries to get F5 to talk about his feelings.

As F5 expected, once he and his merry band of misfits returned to their current base, there was an unread message left by Winston, detailing a recall of Overwatch and its members.

Once the crew had rested a bit, and had eaten, F5 called for a meeting.

"Today we have successfully thwarted an attempt on not only Tekhartha Mondatta's life, but also the lives of the Omnics living in King's Row. During our mission, Widowmaker from the terrorist group Talon was there, as was Lena Oxford, or Tracer, as she is called. This has confirmed the rumor that Overwatch has been recalled. Furthermore, I received a message from Winston, who requests that we "rejoin" Overwatch." F5 explained.

"Ha! We were technically never a part of Overwatch. Or Blackwatch, for that matter. Did he forget that?" Haskil questioned.

"What were we, then?" Ajax asked. 

"Well, you two, that is." He added, gesturing to Haskil and F5, since he, along with the other current members, were not a part of the original Clean Up Crew.

"It was something Gabriel Reyes and I agreed to." F5 began. "I knew that both Overwatch and Blackwatch would one day fall to corruption, especially once the UN got involved. I wanted none of that for my crew, nor did I wish to relinquish my duty as leader to Reyes or Morrison. So instead of us being part of either group, we were...something of a shadow of the two, only there to clean up. We mostly only received intel on where we would be going, and what to expect, but nothing more."

"But what did they get out of it? Wouldn't they have seen us as a threat if we knew anything about their missions?" Dimples questioned.

"We cleaned up after them, and they made sure that there were no records of us. If the UN knew of our existence, we would be stuck as labrats. They had us by the cock just as much as we had them by theirs. Furthermore, since F5 doesn't like having more than 10 members at a time, we were small enough to where they could overpower and either capture or kill us were we to betray them and leak their intel." Haskil further explained.

Ey then snickered, and added on, "Reyes and F5 had each other in more ways than one, actually. Makes the "had him by the cock" much more literal, isn't that right, F5?"

"We're not here to talk about my past relationship with a now dead man, Haskil. Back on task." F5 stated.

Haskil tsked before mumbling about F5 being no fun, before F5 continued.

"Anyways, I have reason to believe that things are going to get messy yet again, and that this newly recalled Overwatch will be right in the middle of it. With the agreement of you all, I would like to contact Winston, and inform him that we will continue our past relationship to Overwatch, with us not being true members of it, and merely being like a shadow following behind to clean up the subsequent messes." 

F5 looked around at his crew.

"Overwatch is currently illegal." Lazarus stated. "I suggest that the relationship of the Clean Up Crew and Overwatch be different from the past."

"It has a point." Rowan added. "I do not like the idea of anyone having the power that you describe over us."

"Did Winston mention this Overwatch being different from the past Overwatch?" Haskil asked.

"I know Winston." F5 stated. "He is very idealistic. He sees Overwatch not as it was, but how it should have been. He is not going to allow the dirty secrets and underhanded methods of the past to continue in his newly formed Overwatch. I will talk to him further, and if you all would like, we can visit them before making our final decision."

The crew agreed to this, eager to know more and see for themselves this newly recalled Overwatch.

"Then it's settled, we shall call Winston and inform him of our current decision to visit before making anything final. You may all go the fuck to sleep. We make our way over tomorrow." Came F5's somewhat playful ending for their meeting.

The crew left, save Haskil and F5, who were now alone in the meeting room.

"Looks like we are the ones in power, compared to Overwatch." Haskil finally said, a smirk playing on eir lips. "We've gotten a lot stronger now. These young kids in our team have much more power and potential than our old members did, and both of us are much wiser than before."

"They are still young." F5 pointed out. "I'd say that makes things about the same for us. Only..."

He trailed off.

"Only now, there is no clever, handsome war hero to outwit you and seduce you." Haskil continued, eyes glinting mischievously at F5.

F5 frowned.

"That's not how it was. You know this. He, along with the rest of both Blackwatch and Overwatch lacked the capabilities of stopping us should we flee. With the exception of the means to contact us, they have nothing in their records of us. What little they have will do nothing were we to decide to leave. I will keep us safe, as I always have."

The two were silent for a moment, before F5 added, "If I remember correctly, I was the one who initiated it. Gabriel, he-"

F5 swallowed, before continuing, voice a hoarse whisper, "He was not one to use such underhanded tactics. My boy was gentle and honorable. So much so that it lead to his untimely end."

Haskil could hear the pain in his voice, mournful for the lover he lost.

Haskil frowned, reaching eir hand into the shadowed hood of F5's cloak to cup his cheek.

"I know. But I worry about you. You always put your own safety and well-being below everything and everyone else. Do you really want to help an organization that took your man and broke your heart?"

F5 placed his hand atop the one resting on his cheek, and gently removed it.

"My personal matters are less important than innocent lives. Besides, Gabriel knew the dangers. He just didn't listen to me, stubborn man that he was. It ended as I suspected it to end. I, too, also knew the dangers, and any pain I feel is my own fault. Let it be."

F5 took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly in a tired sigh.

"Go get some rest, Haskil. While you still can. Things will get very busy soon."

Haskil only gave F5 a sad look before ey left.

Finally alone, F5 let out another sigh, before contacting Winston, informing the gorilla of the decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't write things wrong.  
> F5 and Gabriel had a very loving, but somewhat complicated relationship. I do hope no one reads it as abusive, since it wasn't and that isn't my intention to make it seem so.  
> F5 doesn't like to talk about it because he's still heartbroken.
> 
> There will be more details of those two in later chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Idk how much of it I'll write or if I'll abandon this at some point.


End file.
